


Demons

by archfire



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archfire/pseuds/archfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only have the prologue so far and so I don't have many characters yet, only one is mentioned in the prologue, but the premise is that there are two worlds that coincide with each other, a world of light and a world of darkness. The world of light is protected by Demons of light and the world of darkness is just twisted and evil and contains Demons of darkness. The veil separating these to worlds is growing thin and some Demons are breaking through, an all out war is inevitable.</p><p>((The prologue does way better at explaining))<br/>THERE WILL BE MORE I PROMISE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second original work, please don't hate on it thanks 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah its not very long so far

Demons: Prologue

Many people are under the impression that there are such things as angels and demons. They are wrong. There are only demons. Demons of light and Demons of darkness. Demons of light were created by the lords of this world to keep order. However even the lords of this world didn't realize that just through the veil there was a parallel world, a world of darkness. For each Demon of light that was created there was also a perfect parallel born in the other world. The parallel Demon was a Demon of darkness. These Demons would be perfect parallels, in gender, features, personality. The only aspect of a parallel that was not different was the prongs on their tails. Tails represented power in the Demon world, the more prongs on the tail, the more powerful the Demon. Now the veil was a previously impenetrable wall that held worlds together, but like any wall it began to crumble. As the veil got weaker phenomena began occurring in the world of light. Dark clouds plagued the sky when the sky should have been clear and blue, rain fell when rain had never fallen before, thunder and lightning clapped in the night, and the people were scared. It was the Demons of light's job to investigate. They flew all around the world, not finding a single blemish except for one place, the world pool as its currently named. This area is where the first Demon of darkness found its way into the world of light. The culture of Demons is all about power, if you have power you have respect, if you have respect you have power. Killing your parallel is the ultimate test of power for a Demon, it is you, it knows your thoughts, your darkest desires, your plans, your skills. It is the ultimate enemy. Demons are born with a certain amount of prongs on their tails. The most ever seen is three, but killing your parallel will grant you five prongs, ultimate power. The last chancellor of the Demons of light was supposedly the only Demon to ever kill his parallel, but it turned out to be a ruse, a clever artifice to procure power. And that divine list has no names on it any longer. My name is Mero and I'm a one prong demon, the lowest of the low, and my dream is to be the first to kill my parallel and become chancellor.


End file.
